This invention relates to a method and system for channel element allocation for wireless systems. More particularly, the invention is directed to channel element allocation based on voice call equivalence, bit load, and call quantum weight for multimedia wireless systems (e.g. 3G UMTS systems). The system allows for improved load balance on the buses that are implemented in wireless network components.
While the invention is particularly directed to the art of channel element allocation in a wireless network environment, and will be thus described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention may have usefulness in other fields and applications. For example, the invention may be used in a variety of environments involving resource allocation based on data types and traffic loads.
By way of background, for third generation, or 3G, cellular systems (e.g. UMTS), the base transceiver station (BTS), or NodeB, carries different types of data in addition to voice calls. This raises the need and desire to have resource allocation algorithms that manage the BTS resources in an efficient manner to accommodate these different types of data.
Notably, although the configuration may vary, a BTS typically has internal buses connected to groups of baseband units (BBUs). Each BBU is also associated with a number of channel elements for call processing. The BTS communicates with corresponding a Radio Network Controller (RNC) which then communicates with a data network or a circuit switched network. The BTS also communicates with a wireless user through an air interface.
Currently, if one of the internal data buses is excessively loaded, delays on that bus will increase in frequency and duration. Of course, this impacts the quality of service. Moreover, calls may be undesirably rejected simply because the resources of the NodeB, or BTS, are not properly allocated.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved method and system for channel element allocation that resolves the above-referenced difficulties and others.